catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Boss
Boss, also known as Thomas "Chop" Mutton, is the owner and proprietor of the Stray Sheep. No one knows his name, but everyone's happy to simply refer to him as "Boss." Always dapper, always the gentleman, he uses his experience in ways of the heart to give advice to his customers in times of need. He makes it a point to help his customers get to know each other by introducing them and fostering conversations between complete strangers. With a smooth, easygoing style of speaking, he's quite a charmer, and he was apparently very much the ladies' man in his youth. Personality Boss spends all of his time behind the bar of the Stray Sheep, and is the one who introduces Vincent to most of the patrons. He always has some words of wisdom to dispense, even if it's sometimes inappropriate. He's frequently ignored and written off by the main characters as "old", which he passively accepts. Erica spreads the rumor that he was quite the ladies' man in his youth, and wears his sunglasses all the time to hide from an angry ex-girlfriend. Though she frequently complains about him making advances, he never does in the game. Though he displays a cool outer facade that can even slide into an intimidating demeanor, it is easily cracked to reveal a complete push-over. History Boss mentions a long-standing problem with alcohol in his 20's and 30's where he would often end up in embarrassing and mysterious circumstances. He married after that, and subsequently cheated on his wife with a young woman while she was away on vacation. She reacted violently, and they separated. In the Game :See also: Dumuzid Boss spends the entire game innocuously dispensing romantic advice to Vincent. It's only at the very end that he accidentally reveals his true purpose as the being responsible for the construction of the Nightmares, and choosing which men to send there. When Vincent discovers Boss' involvement, he challenges him in an effort to stop the Nightmares. Boss is the final boss of the game for the last two stages, 9-5 and 9-6, taking the form of Thomas Mutton and Dumuzid, respectively. Boss has a moderate role to play in each of the endings: *For Catherine Bad Ending, Katherine Good Ending and Katherine Bad Ending he has a minimal role of summoning Catherine or Katherine to Vincent. *In Catherine Good Ending and Catherine True Ending, he ends up sharing a bed with Catherine and Vincent. *In Katherine True Ending, he is forced into MC'ing for Katherine and Vincent's wedding. *In both Freedom Good Ending and Freedom True Ending, he is forced into giving a loan to Vincent to pay for a Space Tourism trip; Boss doesn't have enough money, so Vincent bets what he gets on a wrestling match. The Trivia for Tonight..... *Boss' sex has been erroneously listed as "Female" in the Venus Mode Art Book. *Boss' real name, "Thomas Mutton" is likely an inside joke on one of the themes of Vincent's nightmares. As mutton is one of the names for sheep meat. Gallery image 53.png|Render. BossCap1.png|Boss working behind the bar. BossCap2.png|Boss in a cutscene. 1680331-masterwiki.png|Boss up and close. EricaBossCap1.png|Boss talking with Erica. KatherineTrue1.png|Katherine True ending. KatherineTrue2.png|Katherine True ending. FreedomGood3.png|Freedom Good ending. FreedomTrue2.png|Freedom True ending. AXBVneTCAAEEhQN.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. Category:Characters